White Face
Summary White Face 'is the main antagonist of the Horror indie game Imscared. Its backstory is left unknown for most of the game, but it is hinted to be an entity that has been turned into data. It stalks the player through the game, giving them various fright. While it is quite frightening, White Face doesn't seem to have any hostile intent towards The Player, simply wanting to play tag with them. However, White Face is incredibly scared of death, and often begs the Player to not kill them. Powers and Stats 'Tier: Likely 3-A to 2-C | 11-A ''' '''Name: White Face, HER (possibly), Ivan Zanotti Origin: Imscared Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Entity turned into Data Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation (Itself and others, even locations), Reality Warping, Time Manipulation and Resistence to it (Reset the whole Gameworld and is unaffected by time changes), Spatial Manipulation (Can create infinitely looping doors), Non-Corporeality (Exists only as data, can't be touched even by data beings), Invisibility, Possibly Omnipresence, Darkness Manipulation (surrounds whole areas with constant darkness), Information Manipulation and Resistance to it (can change the game's file. Can also manipulate the movement of other object), Matter Manipulation (can create objects out of thin air, renders some Intangible etc.), BFR (Can warp people to its own room), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Shapeshifting, Immortality (Type 3 and 8. Depends on its heart), Regeneration (Likely High-Godly. Came back from all of the game world destroyed and corrupted. Can die if its Heart is destroyed, however), resistance to Existence Erasure, Size-shifting | Information Manipulation Attack Potency: Likely Universe level '''(Can manipulate the whole game world, which seems to possess multiples "Realities". Word of God states that White Face can even creates multiples worlds, which seems to refer to full universes as shown in the Italian version of said text.) to '''Multi-Universe level (It exists all over the game's time and space, as shown by the fact that its present no matter how time is reset. It also destroys the game world's time in the original game) | Plane level (Exists as a being made out of data) Speed: Unknown, likely Omnipresent (Doesn't have a fixed form and appears instead more as several events happening over the world. Likely present through all of space-time) | Lightspeed (Can travel through the internet at such speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown | Plane level. Its nature as pure data makes it almost impossible to kill under normal circumstances. Stamina: Limitless Range: Universal Standard Equipment: Gun Intelligence: Above Average. It can create a whole game via manipulating its data easily and creates multiple traps. It's also capable of tricking enemies by pretending to be another being for extended period of time. Apparently knows two languages perfectly Weaknesses: Can get angry/scared easily. When it gets too scared, it won't be able to hide its "Heart", which can be destroyed, killing it. It should be noted that its heart was only able to be destroyed with Information Manipulation however and was immune to physical damage. Feats: *Seemingly created/manipulated the whole game world Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Information Manipulation: '''Can interact with the game world's information and coding. With this, it can erase objects from reality, deplete ammo, or prevent actions (like running) from the enemy. '''Key:' In-Game | Real World Gallery Spooky.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Information Users Category:Matter Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Shapeshifters Category:Yanderes Category:Imscared Category:Horror Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gun Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Hax Category:Tier 11 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2